The present invention relates to an arrangement for mixing two components.
Arrangements for mixing two components including a vessel with a connecting element and a cover element which is placed on the vessel are known in different embodiments. It is known for example to use caps which are placed in the position on a threaded neck of a vessel through a screwing movement of a screwing element and separated by the foils inserted in the vessel.
One of such arrangements is disclosed for example in the German patent document DE-PS 39 24 152. A cover element is used here in form of a cap provided with a tooth which extends into the threaded neck of a container. During a screwing movement of the cap the tooth cuts through a foil in the threaded neck. The foil separates two different components which, for example, are two liquids or a liquid and a powder material. Therefore, during the separation of the foil and the shaking of the container, a mixture of both components is formed.
The German document DE-OS 42 19 063 discloses an arrangement for mixing two components which has an upwardly open vessel with a screw thread as a connecting element, a collar element which is screwable on the vessel, a cutting mandrel provided in the region of the upper edge of the open vessel, and a releasable depot vessel inserted in the screw element. A foil of the depot vessel can be separated with the cutting mandrel of the open vessel.
The utilization of such arrangement is recommended, for example, for separate storage of liquid components which must be fixed shortly before their use. A mixture of the individual components is then processed over a certain time, such as for example the components including permanent wave solution and esther for a hair treatment. Such arrangements can also be used for separate preparation of a powder product and a liquid. Because of the dissolution of the powder products, for example a natural hair dye powder, in the liquid, no dust is produced which can be of disadvantage to a user.
The known arrangements, however, have the disadvantage that they are relatively complicated handle or not suitable for at least partial reuse. They are also not suitable for the use of relatively small, exchangeable depot vessels.